A large number of electronic connectors are known in electrical engineering and electronics that are used to transmit electrical signals or voltages and optionally electrical currents with the largest possible range of voltages, data rates or frequencies and optionally electrical currents. In particular, in the automotive sector, electronic interfaces for such connections must permanently ensure correct transmission of electronic signals or data and optionally electrical power with significant temperature loading in a passenger compartment with a large number of insertion cycles.
Such known electronic interfaces can be fitted to an electronic cable or to/in an electronic device, generally a printed circuit board or a card, of an electrical, electronic or electro-optical device. If the interface is located on a cable, it is usually referred to as a (floating) plug type and/or socket connector, or a connector or a coupling; if the interface is located on/in an electronic device of an apparatus, it is usually referred to as a flush type contact device or a flush type socket, also referred to as a header.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are currently popular. Accordingly, reference is made to USB connectors, for example, the increasingly popular mini-USB or micro-USB connectors or interfaces. Furthermore, other interfaces such as, for example, DVI, SDI, DisplayPort, etcetera, are naturally known.
Attempts have been made to improve USB interfaces or connectors and, in particular, USB interfaces or connectors having greater electromagnetic shielding. For example, mini-USB and micro-USB interfaces have a greater dimension in at least one transverse direction than an interface region of the same interface in the same transverse direction owing to an increase in spacings between the contact elements in a base region. Accordingly, such a design results in two-part shielding. Other known shielding techniques, which shielding that are connected along one side between the base region and the interface region. In both known designs, a significant empty space, generally a slot, of approximately 270° in a peripheral direction exists between the base region and the interface region of the shielding, which has a negative effect on shielding quality and consequently a negative effect on a data transmission rate of the interface.